


Insatiable Desire

by GaterDaGunslinger



Series: Eternal Hope Universe [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hentai, Lemon, Love, Lust, Making Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaterDaGunslinger/pseuds/GaterDaGunslinger
Summary: 48 hours...48 hours is all they got together and she'd be stupid not to have him to herself for at least the first 24... -Goku/Bra lemon- (Eternal Hope Universe Two-Shot (Complete)
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goku, Bra/Goku
Series: Eternal Hope Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804684
Kudos: 2





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot lemon/smut that corresponds to chapter 66 of Across Time: Eternal Hope, Titled '48 Hours'. As of today. I've yet to put that chapter up on this site, but you can find it at Fanfiction .net
> 
> Unlike my last two lemons of Eternal Hope, since this is the last lemon I had planned for the story, there is a lot of material talked about from the main story. So I seriously would not recommend reading this if you haven't been following the story because you will be confused then. This is one of my best lemons though ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. That's all Akira Toriyama and his peoples (I seriously doubt he'd write some crazy-shit like this lol). BUT, this IS a fanfic so why can't I play pretend? =)

* * *

**_Insatiable Desire (Part 1 of 2)_ **

* * *

His eyes squeezed shut as he crashed straight into the white painted wooden door, causing it to explode in a shower of splinters. Landing on the dining table, easily snapping its legs as it collapsed to the floor, the Saiyan groaned, rubbing his aching back as it had been a surprise attack. Before he could begin to ponder why she went from hugging him happily to an angry she-demon, said she-demon stepped through the door free entrance, her neck length sea-green hair levitated as her fury escalated.

Looking deep within her aqua orbs, which seemed paler than he remembered, he saw hurt, sadness, and anger and…need?

With his elbows resting on the flattened table, he gasped when a barefoot stomped onto his chest, his black eyes filled with shock and confusion when the half Saiyan grabbed him by his orange gi, hefting him up until they were face to face.

“Br-”

Any words he wanted to utter were silenced by her lips, the half Saiyan growling with annoyance when the full Saiyan wasn’t returning the kiss.

Gently pushing her back, Goku frowned while staring at her pursed lips, which were slowly starting to look rather…enticing.

“Bra what’s wro-”

Snapping again, Bra shoved Goku against the dining room wall, trapping him there by putting her hands on each side of his head and pressing her knee against his crotch.

“I’ll tell you what’s wrong!” She hissed, beginning a slow stroking rhythm. “You come back for two days and the first thing you want to do is go see our friends to show off your techniques and train with them or whatever-”

“What’s wrong with that?!” Goku interrupted, holding back a groan as a certain part of his anatomy, which hasn’t been utilized in seven years, started to react to the Princess’s ministration.

Seeing the pleading lust whirling within her pale blue spheres, Goku finally understood what was wrong; he signed. “Listen Bra, in Otherworld, I was so distracted with training to get stronger, that I had no sexual urges at all. When Otherworld women would throw themselves at me after winning tournaments that King Kai had signed me up for, I rejected them because I knew that you’re the only woman I’d make love to.”

Bra smiled at Goku’s devotion to her, but then wrinkled her brow as she felt that his stirring member stopped…stirring; it just went flaccid, limp like a wet noodle.

The full Saiyan grinned sheepishly. “See what I’m saying? I guess not being sexually active for so long and well, being dead has caused my sex drive to fade. I just thought that-that by tomorrow, I should be back to normal. So why not take the time to catch up with my friends ehh?”

Seeing Bra take a step back, Goku smiled, glad that they have come to an understa-

Grabbing his hand, Goku’s eyes widened as she pulled it up her shirt, which was actually one of his considering how big it was, and pressed it on to her flat stomach. The half Saiyan shivered from his touch, which she had missed so much, as she dragged his palm downward, until his fingers were pressed against her wet center; he gasped.

She wasn’t wearing any pants or panties.

 _It_ twitched.

“Do you feel that…”She breathed while dragging his fingers in small circles. “You can’t leave me like this…”

“Y-you’re soaked…” He breathed while she increased the pace, making her knees buckle.

“Everyday…for seven years…” She whimpered, pressing against his chest until she backed him to the wall just as before. Giving out a soft purr, she took in the scent wafting from his person, the familiarity of it bringing forth another powerful wave of lust that was slowly testing her sanity.

“K-Kami Br-AH!” He yelped when the half Saiyan bit into his throat harshly, nearly drawing out blood as she started to suck on it lightly. “Cou-couldn’t you have just pleasure yours-”

Her husky chuckle caused his skin to break into goosebumps. “I did…but after a while…it just wasn’t doing it for me…”

Goku groaned when the Saiyan Princess thrust two of his digits inside her, her words and actions starting to have an effect on him. Holding his right arm in between her clothed breasts, she flicked her wet tongue against his earlobe, making him increase the speeds at which he plunged his fingers within her heated core.

“Come on Goku…get hard for me…” She murmured seductively, blowing gently in his ear. “Pleassse.… do it for me…”

 _It_ grew in size slightly.

The full Saiyan gasped, his mouth rounding when the Saiyan Princess seized the outline of his gradually hardening member. Rolling her hips in a smooth rapid pace, her hand worked Goku, his shelved ‘equipment’ leisurely swelling in length and width the faster she stroked. 

She gave a sexy laugh. “Erectile dysfunction my ass…” She whispered, latching onto his throat and suckling the skin until it reddened.

Slipping his hand from her center, Goku’s nostrils flared while gazing at his moist hand, his dilated pupils widening when the overwhelming scent of cherry blossom drifted into his nose, making him get a high that up until now, he didn’t know he missed, he craved.

“Taste me...” She cooed as she thrust his hand against his lips, biting her own lips in anticipation.

With his eyes never leaving Bra’s, he took a curious experimental lick, groaning when his taste buds erupted with delight. Oh yes, he most definitely missed _this_.

“Listen up _Goku_ , this is what’s going to happen…” Pressing her bust to his chest, Bra pulled the full Saiyan into a teasing kiss. His eyes closed when he felt his tongue brush against her lips, silently asking for entrance, but the half Saiyan had other plans as she stepped back, though still remained close.

Opening his orbs, he caught sight of Bra giving him an impish grin before she dropped down into a crouch. He watched her curiously as she fastened her left hand against his knee while protruding two fingers with her right, aiming it at his…crotch?!

Goku started to sweat.

“Wh-what are you doing?!”

“Standstill.” She ordered, her two fingers humming as they lit up with a tiny amount of yellow ki.

“Look, I’m sorry for leaving you Bra! If I could have stopped it from-”

His mouth clamped shut when with one expert swipe, the Saiyan Princess neatly sliced through his crotch area, Goku gasping as his semi-erect member was exposed to a pair of excited pale ocean eyes. Extinguishing her ki, she placed her fingers on top of his member, making him jump at the skin to skin contact.

“You’re going to forget the others…”

Goku bit back a growl when his half Saiyan circled her hand around his base, applying enough pressure so that that growl he had suppressed would break free; it was music to her ears.

“Forget training…” 

With her unoccupied hand, Bra bounced his balls before weighing and cupping them, the full Saiyan’s stomach jerking as the cradling and fondling of his balls and the pumping of member were pushing him off the edge much faster than he would have liked.

At this point, Bra’s mouth was watering, marveling at the sight of the pre-cum seeping from his tip. Leaning forward, she captured the drop with her tongue, giving the head a torturous lick that caused his now fully erect penis to convulse; the Princess knew that he was right _there_ as she had felt him pulse, but she wasn’t having it just yet.

“Forget everything…everything but _me_.” She demanded, giving his rock hard penis a playful slap, making him yelps in pleasure and pain. “We can meet with the others tomorrow. In fact, it’s good that you came here first because I don’t even want them to know that you are here.”

“B-but they will be able to sense my KI-AH!” Bra gave his twitching member a loving kiss, earning her a thrilling moan, which she returned; her crotch was so drenched, that a large wet spot could be seen saturating the rug she was kneeling on.

Bra shook her head. “Because of our Soulmate bond, our ki are so similar, that it’s hard to tell the difference at first glance. If they are seeking me out, they will only locate my ki and ignore your half as they know you’re dead.” She smirked and spat the wad of accumulated saliva on the top of his penis, lubricating it in with both her hands.

“Oh, you can also mask your ki! Now then, let’s commence!”

“W-wait! What if I can’t-oooohhhhhhh!”

Goku’s eyes and mouth rounded comically when Bra went balls deep, taking him out before slamming herself down, making sure to smother her face against his crotch. Pulling back again, she proceeded to take his cock in and out in and out numerous times, making sure that with each head bobble her speed escalated.

Bra was getting thirsty and squirmy. Every grunt and moan that left her Soulmate’s mouth had her core aching, practically begging to be pounded into oblivion. She grasped both of his legs with each of hands, her nails almost piercing his orange gi pants as her mouth constricted, making her blowjob that more intense.

Bra’s pussy quivered when she felt Goku thread his fingers through her blue-green hair, gather a clump of it in his hand before thrusting his hip forwards, forcing her to take all of him in. His hips rocked and rolled slowly at first, but then he sped up, the full Saiyan’s eyes disappearing behind his head when his Princess gave him complete control; it was there that the blowjob became brutal.

If fact, if Bra hadn’t been a Saiyan, she would have surely died from the manner in which Goku ruthlessly slammed his cock down her throat. The half Saiyan’s saliva began to slide from between his dick and her bottom lip, dripping and pooling onto her navy blue shirt.

It was getting sloppy.

It was getting sticky.

It would soon probably be messy.

And they both loved it.

“Ugh… Br-AH...”

“Hmmhmm…” Bra hummed.

“Y-you’re mou-TH-”

“Hmmhmmmm…” Bra nodded, encouraging him to continue talking. A sudden spike of arousal had her palming her breasts with need, her thumb and index fingers pinching her nipples, which were still covered by her damn shirt. _I gotta take it the fuck off!_

“I-is sooo w-ET!”

“Hmmhmm…” Bra hummed and then made a gurgle filled groan when her body inexplicably shook violently, her blue orbs rolling back as her juices burst from her pulsing pussy.

Daring to glance down at the Saiyan Princess, it had taken all his will power to not finish right there and then. Despite how fast he was fucking her face, she _still_ had been able to lock eyes with him and well… _She’s amazing…this feels sooo good…_ he sighed.

The spike of her intoxicating scent did not go unnoticed by Goku.

“Y-you came d-didn’t you?”

“Hmmhmm…” Bra hummed, her eyes half-lidded.

His mouth went agape while staring at her alluring blue orbs, which again, as he had noticed earlier, were pale. Were they always like that? No, if they had been, he’d remember, wouldn’t he? How many times did he stare into those gorgeous blue spheres whether during battle or making love? He was sure that it was more than he could count, so he knew that something was wrong here…something was wrong with her; if he didn’t know any better, he’d say that she looks like she’s-

Seeing that she was losing Goku to whatever was roaming through his mind, Bra retook controller by grabbing the hand that was propelling her head into his saliva coated crotch. Shoving the hand from her unkempt tresses, she unsheathed herself from his dick with a resounding pop, gasping loudly as his large cock bobbled up and down. The half Saiyan waved her hand, cutting through the line of spit that had bridged from his penis to her lower lip.

Taking ahold of his cock once more, she began to jerk it harshly, pumping as quickly as possible because she wanted, no she _needed_ to be fucked. Pointing his glistening cock at her face, she started using vulgar language to get his seed to _come_ out of hiding. 

“Come on Goku, give it to me! Let it all out!” She growled, pumping harder and faster, her hand becoming a blur at the speed in which she jerked his dick.

“Ah Bra…”The full Saiyan’s breathed, his head lolled back from the pleasure he was feeling.

“Hmmmhmmm! Come on baby! Come on!” Bra licked her lips with eagerness when his balls started to tense, rise up and tighten.

“Ughhhh…”

“Seven years’ worth of cum, baby! Don’t you want to release it?!” She cooed, biting her lower lip, her aqua orbs shining with mirth.

“Kami Bra I’m gonna-I’m gonna-”

“Do it! Do it! Cum already! Fucking cu-”

The moment that his cock swelled, Bra devoured it without hesitation.

She almost pulled him out when the first hot stream of cum blasted against the back of her throat, the landing actually managing to sting her. However, she was stubborn and held on firmly, continuing to swallow as much sperm as she could.

Though she and Chi-Chi were civilized these days, she couldn’t help but fleetly think that that particular cum shot might have killed her.

She cupped his balls, fondling them as a means to coax every single drop. Unable to take anymore, she swiftly removed herself from his cock, swallowing the remaining wad filling her mouth while witnessing ropes and ropes of cum fire off across the air, splaying all over the screen of her Television.

Wearing a look of satisfaction, Goku slumped down on the floor, his dick now flaccid thanks to his Saiyan Princess. Said Princess watched the full Saiyan’s sperm ooze a path down the screen of the TV at a snails pace.

She blinked and then looked at Goku, disbelief written on her face.

“Wow…”

“That was amazing…” Goku sighed with a lazy smile, feeling as light as a butterfly. “Now then, let me take a nap-”

His eyes flutter open when he felt weight drop onto his lap. Opening them entirely, the lust-filled orbs of his Princess was what captivated him, not her wet moist pussy which had slapped onto his shrunken member.

With her naked heels pressed against her pale ass, she gradually rocked her hips, tilting her head innocently to the side.

“Whoops, I fell…”

Goku gave a terse laugh. “You’re bad.”

Bra nodded playfully, a finger toying with her bottom lip. “So bad…”

Even though it’s been years, Goku had no trouble falling into character.

“What should I do to you?”

“I dunno, teach me a lesson.”

“How?”

Feeling that he was fully erect, Bra screwed up her face thoughtfully while rising up in order to take hold of his member and position it inside her soaked pussy.

Bra sighed happily, clearly enjoying the sense of completeness, the feeling of being whole after so long. She wiggling enough to make them moan together, Bra responded.

“By fucking me Goku! Fucking me until-eep!”

One deep rough thrust and she was already close to coming, her surprised cry pushing the full Saiyan to impale her at breakneck speed. Her lover’s dazed lewd expression flared up a wildfire from within her to the surface. She bared her teeth in lustful hunger, her aqua orbs flashing turquoise, shocking Goku at the look of insanity gracing her face. Not knowing what to do in order to stop the transformation, as it would draw attention, he did the only thing that came to mind; he spanked her butt.

The unexpected smack made her yelp, her features wearing a look of disbelief mixed with arousal.

“What was that forrrr?” She whined, her hips still rolling briskly.

“If you transform, you’ll draw attention to us.” He answered, groaning when Bra did this little hop that for some reason always drove him crazy.

Growling at Goku’s gi covered chest, Bra repeated what she did earlier and ignited two fingers before slicing right down the middle, tearing the upper gi straight in half. She palmed his peach-colored chest, tracing it, appreciating all its features. Noting that the full Saiyan was practically burning a hole through her shirt, she smirked, crossed her arms, grasped it and pulled it off, tossing it aside. Her breasts springing free, Goku wasted not a second more as he latched onto her left nipple akin to a hungry baby, taking in as much of her as he possibly could. Bra had no problem in aiding him by grabbing the back of his palm-tree shaped hair and pressing him closer. She squealed when the Saiyan nibbled on it, making her hold on his head loosen enough for him to release her breast with a loud pop.

Wanting to give her right breast the same treatment, he leaned towards it, but Bra stopped him by placing a palm against his forehead.

Drawing him into a sweet kiss, she whispered, “Let’s stand up so you can bend me over the table-”

Goku snorted. “You mean the table you angrily threw me on and broke?”

Turning to said poor flattened table, she cursed and disappointedly removed herself from her lover’s member. While Goku took off the remainder of his clothe, Bra looked around, trying to find the perfect spot for him to plow into-

Bra gave a mischievous grin when her blue eyes found the kitchen counter. Goku was taken aback when his half Saiyan grabbed his erect dick and pulled him like a dog on a leash.

Walking into the kitchen, she slapped both her hands onto the counter and bent over, arching her back so that her ass was more protruded and her soaked pussy was exposed; she rotated her head to face Goku.

“Now ruin me Goku and ruin me good! I haven’t been fucked for years, so one time isn’t going to cut it! You have seven years’ worth of fucking to make up!” She demanded, wiggling her butt tauntingly.

Goku didn’t need to be told twice.

Without hesitation, the full Saiyan grabbed her hips and rammed himself into her, making her release a soundless gasp. Looking at his soulmate, who had her jaw dropped and her tongue lolling as he went in and out of her in rapid succession, he couldn’t help but groan at the erotic display. A heightened girlish squeal which was so uncharacteristic of her almost made him come undone, but through herculean effort, he had been able to hold back, not wanting to finish just yet.

The half Saiyan whined softly each time Goku’s cock sunk into her heated core, the Saiyan Princess hissing as her breasts swung and his balls slapped against her ass with every hard stroke. Her back curved a little when his thick member hit her _right there_ , making her curse loudly.

“Shit! You have nooooo idea how much I’ve missed this!” She cried out, her backside moving as a means to match his speed.

“A-And I hadn’t realized how much I missed being inside you, being with you up until now!” Goku confessed, the lust clouding his mind making his hooded eyes travel to her round butt, which jiggled with time his dick disappeared inside her.

“And Kami do I miss your butt…” He whispered unintentionally while caressing her bottom with fascination.

“Oh really?”

Goku froze, having just realized what he just admitted. He locked eyes with Bra, who wore an innocent grin, one that he knew all too well. Turning to face forward, she wiggled her rear, urging him to continue, which he obeyed.

“Show me.”

“Show you?”

“Show me how much you missed my ass.”

Goku gulped as he stared at the disheveled mass of hair flowing onto her flawless creamy shoulders, the bouncing blue-green tresses forcing out a growl. The full Saiyan didn’t know why, but every time he pounded into her from behind with her face tilting up, it always trigged something within him; and Bra, the little minx, knew this and never hesitated to take advantage it.

She knew the pattern. She’d pause briefly, constrict her pussy, and roll her hips into small circled before rocking against him so sluggishly, that he thought he was going to somehow die again, even though he already was, from being denied his relief. Every time he tried to increase the pace, she would halt her movement by tighten her wet pussy so much, that it actually felt like she would snap it off if he didn’t give her what she wanted.

“How?”

Goku didn’t have to see her face to know she was smirking. Hell, he already knew what she wanted.

Bra shouldered lifted, her head tilted to the side. “I dunno, you tell me.”

He frowned. “Bra-”

“Just real quick Goku…they won’t sense your ki because it’ll be real, real quick!” She whined in a pleading tone, his cock twitching when he felt her juices slide down its length. “In and out, then that’s it! I won’t last long because-”

The full Saiyan could _not_ handle hearing that whiny tone. He knew that back in her adolescent years she had been somewhat of a whiny snob, but once her father had awaken her ruthless Saiyan side, she had embraced it, growing to loathe the girl she used to be. So imagine his surprise when she for some reason enjoyed ‘regressing’ or more like roleplaying as her bratty teenage self as a joke to see his reaction during their stay in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

And it had started as a joke, but then it had gotten out of hand. Bra hadn’t understood at first, but once she did, he knew she had him; that day was _the day_ that he realized he had developed a kink; he was basically getting off on her being a bitch (she called herself that, not him since he refused to call her bad names…but the evil minx has twisted his arms at times and had gotten her way with that also).

When the entire house lit up gold and his member swelled in size, Bra screamed in ecstasy, her aqua eyes rolling back as her tits swung to and fro with every thrust, adding more to her excitement.

She was sooo tight now that he was transformed and he knew that if she didn’t transform herself, she’d feel slightly uncomfortable and perhaps some pain. However with Bra, he knew that a little bit of pain wasn’t so bad.

“Kami Goku, it’s so big now! I think you might have to take it out!” She was lying. “Please! It’s tearing me apart!” He heard that one before.

“I’m sorry! I’m sooo sorry for throwing you earlier!” Nope, she wasn’t “I know that makes me a very bad girl and I deserve to be punished, but my poor pussy can’t take your huge dick!”

Ehh, some of that was surprisingly true.

“Take it out!”

**SLAM!**

“Take it out Take it out Take it out!”

**SLAM**

It eventually got to a point where her rambling began to get on his nerves and he obviously knew that that’s what she had been aiming for. Seeing the madly whipping sea-green tail, which he had ignored until this point, he grasped it and gave it a light squeeze like she liked it; she was done.

**“OH FUCK!!”**

Bra cry pierced air, her whole body shaking and quivering as her convulsing pussy exploded, having her see blinding stars. Her juices trickled down her long legs while her heated core pulsed and trembled, slowly becoming sensitive to touch.

As for Goku, seeing her sweat covered creamy body was more than enough to make him erupt. Not knowing if she was wearing protection, as he sure as hell wasn’t, he pulled out and grimaced when a few ropes of cum shot from his dick, splatting right onto the center of her back. Goku never liked spreading his sperm on her body, buttttt if Bra wanted it…

Bra flinched upon feeling his warm seed on her back and couldn’t help but smile when she felt her Goku place a ruff fabric against her back, most likely a cloth, and wipe of the substance.

Regaining enough of her strength to stand, she turned to her sheepish palm-tree haired Soulmate, who was blushing and looking down at the floor.

Bra gave him a worried look. “What’s wrong?

Goku looked up and grinned, making Bra’s heart flutter with joy. “It’s just…I almost forgot how beautiful you are…” His face wrinkled. “Actually, it wasn’t that I had forgotten. No, it’s more that you were just a memory in Otherworld and seeing you here, in front of me-”

Bra yanked him into a powerful emotional kiss, pouring everything she had into it. Though stunned at first, his mind quickly caught up with him and he eagerly returned it. Molding her body against his, he could feel the desperation, the need to become one with him yet again.

His heart sunk with guilt when he suddenly comprehended that when one’s soul passes to Otherworld, the negative emotions slowly start disappearing, so that the person can be at peace. In the beginning, he hadn’t felt different. After that last conversation with her years ago, he still yearned for her, wanting to hold her and never let her go. Heck, there were moments that he almost gave into the temptation to use Instant Transmission to reach his Soulmate, even if just to see her face or touch her silky skin. However, those thoughts were silenced when King Kai reminded him that he could be sent to Hell if he did or maybe be erased from existence; the last possibility didn’t sound so bad at the time.

Fortunately for him, as time passed, his negative emotions began to diminish, leaving behind the positive ones which includes, his friends, his family and of course Bra. Their time together had been short, but that year in the Time Chamber meant the world to him and well, that was the memory of her that continuously looped within his mind.

Having been dropped off by Fortune Teller Baba, who sternly recapped to him that he must return to Otherworld within two days, he immediately located Bra’s ki and Instant Transmission to her. He didn’t have a second to process as to why the half Saiyan was living where his old home was. Sure the actually house no longer existed and was instead replaced with a Capsule Corp. one, but the entire space stayed the same.

She for reasons unknown had been outside, staring off space. Once she noticed him, she sprinted towards him, diving straight into his arms. After what he would call a heartwarming greeting and answering some of her questions, he all of a sudden found himself thrown right through her door, then getting an amazing blowjob and once again experience one of the greatest pleasures of life; sex.

And now, here, while holding her close enough to feel her racing heart, it had finally dawn on him that while he was 'living' a peaceful life in Otherworld, she had been suffering.

He apparently had underestimated the soulmate bond they have and for that...for that he felt ashamed of himself.

Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers, looking into the beautiful pair of eyes that were whirling with seemingly every emotion imaginable.

“I’m so sorry Bra, I should have found some way to-”

A peck to his lips shushed him and had him dazzled, the half Saiyan smiling lovingly while she hovered into the air, gesturing for him to follow her to what he presumed was her room.

Trailing towards her floating form, Goku grinned mischievous, raising his hands into the air in a threatening manner. Above her bed, Bra playfully shook with fear, her arms folding across her chest, ‘unintentionally’ pushing up her bare breast.

The full Saiyan groaned when he saw her right breast’s nipple teasingly squeezed above her arms, the Saiyan Princess mouthing ‘oops’.

Goku’s brown tail danced before he pounced.

The Soulmates landed in a tangled mess of arms and legs, Bra giggling with joy but then moaning in pleasure when Goku nibbled on the taunting nipple. His tongue swirled around it, making her tremble from the intense sensation it caused and though out it all, her heated core demanded attention, to be taken care of; too bad the full Saiyan wasn’t willing to give in just yet. 

Snarling with frustration, Bra moved the hand that wasn’t petting the back of Goku’s head and slid it towards her dripping core, however the full Saiyan was having none of that. To Bra’s shock, the full Saiyan had reached down and snatched her smaller hand and planted it over her head. _How dare he-Ohhhh!_

Two fingers buried into her pussy, the Princess’s cries encouraged him to pump faster and harder, almost sending her toppling over the edge of the tallest of mountains. Her hips lurched upwards when he glided his thumb across her clit, profanity and incoherent gibberish escaping her lips as Goku kept caressing her right breast with his rough tongue.

The stars now within reach, Bra blinked in confusion, the magical stars becoming a mere memory as rationality came back to her. Rising up to tear the Saiyan’s head off for denying her climax, she fell back like dead weight, instantly forgiving him when something better than fingers took their place; his amazing tongue.

Goku groaned as the flavor of cherry blossom exploded on his taste buds, completely devouring his other senses and making his entire world purely Bra. Her cute and erotic squeals, coos, and whimpers made him want to get closer, his large hands cupping her butt so that he could extend his tongue further inside her.

“Ke-keep going! Don’t-” Bra gasped, her long legs fastening on the sides of his head in a death grip.

“Holy…ah-Ah-ahhhh!” An animalistic growl flew from her lips, the palms of her hands latching onto his head and smothering him even more and well, she swore as she just couldn’t get him to hit the right spot.

“Ohhhh _fuck_!” She shrieked, Goku having given her swollen clit a harsh suck.

The full Saiyan’s sloppily slurped and sucked her pussy, most of his oral assault being painfully slow and gentle.

“Goku, I swear I WILL erase y-you from existence by p-pussy su-suffocation if you don’t make me-”

Everything turned white, Bra’s mind blanking out when a particular powerful vacuum-like suck caused her soul to ascend to heaven, her body quivering and jerking about while her aqua orbs rolling far back as she cried out in bliss.

Goku smirked naughtily, rubbing her essences from his face and lips as he took in the sight of his Saiyan Princess. Her soul reuniting with her body, Bra’s turquoise eyes had a glossy and serene appearance, her frazzled hair, which had unbeknownst to her turned blonde during her orgasm, had scattered above her shoulders while her bangs clung onto her sweaty forehead.

_Kami…_

He went hard as steel.

Sitting upright and stretching like a cat, Bra looked at her Soulmate, smiling impishly at his gaping expression. Cushioning the bed with her hands and knees, she crawled towards him, her turquoise spheres shifting blue as her gold-yellow tail thrashed in excitement.

It was right there, when she reverted back to her base form and stood on her knees and reeled him into a kiss, that he wished that there was a way to bring him back to life. He didn’t want to lose his Soulmate again. What he was currently experiencing, the feelings that were coursing through his body, mind, heart, soul…he knew he would never have it in Otherworld. The scent of her skin and its texture, it was starting to overwhelm him with sensations that up until this point, this day, he thought he’d never get to experience again.  
  


“You’ll never lose me…I’m forever yours…” Bra whispered as if she had read his thoughts.

He jolted back, not likely the sound of her voice. Gauging her features, he realized that despite her usual stunning appearance, that his eyes hadn’t been playing tricks on him earlier. She does look paler than he last remembered. In addition, her hair looked duller, almost as dull as her eyes. He stared intensely into them for the third time, trying to discern what was wrong with her. The sadness and despair radiating from her was crushing his heart and-and the bittersweet smile she was currently giving him, had some kind of finality written all over it. It was like she was accepting something like she was…resigning to her-

_Acceptance…_

_Resignation…_

_Fate…_

_Dying?!_

“Bra is there mmphh-” Jumping into his arms, she whirled them until his back was against the bed, the Saiyan Princess hurriedly aiming his hard member to her pussy and sitting on it.

“I’m gonna fuck you back to life Goku.” She hissed, glaring at her Soulmate’s halo as if she was daring it to challenge her.

“Bra, I don’t think that’s how it wor-eep!”

The full Saiyan’s worrisome train of thought became dormant as she started to lift and slam on his dick aggressively, her snug core choking it brutally. His hazy eyes watched his goddess bounce on his solid member, her blue-green hair splashing into the air while her breasts swayed about. Occasionally, the half Saiyan would cup one of her mounds and squeeze them, her index finger and thumb plucking her nipples to climb the mountain to nirvana faster.

Goku moaned when Bra leaned forward, panting heavily and gazing into his black orbs with lust and love, her tongue curving pass her bottom lip as if she was dying of thirst.

Bra laughed, though it sounded more like a whimper. “K-Kami Goku! Y-your dick feels so good that you got me panting like a bitch!”

Goku tried to frown, but he failed horribly because… _sex…_ “I don’t get why you have such a dirty mouth.”

“Uhhh because free-dom of spe-echh.” Bra leaned closer to his right ear. “Besides, I know you like it…” she said, making him shiver.

She wasn’t wrong.

Goku’s hands swung forwards, giving the Saiyan Princess a mean slap against each of her ass cheeks, making her yelp in exhilaration, his fingers clutching the plump flesh as he increased his thrusts to inhuman speeds.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck! I’m gonna cum!”

“M-me too!” He gasped, already feeling his cock pulsing and his balls constricting with pressure.

“I gotta pull out-”

Bra growled, grounding down harder, her hips rocking faster as she locked her legs on to his waist. “No!”

“But I don’t want to risk-”

“You are dead!” She didn’t know if that prevented pregnancy since he was still fucking her, but at the moment, she just didn’t care.

The fight leaving him, both the Saiyans cried out each other’s names as they climaxed simultaneously, their fears and worries put temporarily to rest as they fell into a peaceful sleep, happily curled together.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some extra I had written. You can consider it as an outtake.

* * *

**Insatiable Desire (Part 2 of 2)**

* * *

Feeling a tingling sensation below his waist, his black orbs fluttered open. For a moment, he was confused, not knowing where he was, however, the memories came flooding back to him when he caught sight of a strand of sea-green hair wrapped around his erect…cock. If the visual before him wasn’t so erotic and she wasn’t well, playing with his dick, he would have said that Bra’s pensive look was adorable.

Goku’s choked back a moan when she yanked her hair back a little too roughly. Looking up and giving him a smile, she resumed to what she had been doing…or more like trying to do.

“W-what are you d-doing?”

Bra leaned forwards, the full Saiyan trembling when he felt her breath blow against his throbbing member. “What does it look like I’m doing?” She said, untying her strand of hair from him and attempting to do…whatever it was that she was trying to accomplish again.

“Suffocate my penis with your hair?”

Sighing with defeat, Bra unwrapped her hair from his shaking cock, the pre-cum weeping from it making her lick her lips. “No, I was trying to give you a hair-job.”

Goku blinked. “A hair-job?”

“You know, like a hand-job, but with your hair.”

Goku laughed at the absurdity of the action. “Where did you even get that?”

Bra grinned. “Internet. Anyways, it can’t be done properly now because my hair is a bit too short. If it had been a little longer than I could have.”

“Eh who cares.” Goku shrugged, twitching his cock to get Bra’s attention. “It sounds weird-Eeep!”

Bra took ahold of his dick and pushed it against the left side of her face. Grinning impishly, she used her left hand to stroke it up and down leisurely. “Don’t tell me you aren’t curious…”

Goku writhed. “Okay, maybe a little.”

“Damn, this pecker of yours is fucking huge…” She murmured while eyeballing it.

“So you’ve said before…” He gasped, watching Bra as she started to pretty much make out with his cock.

“Seriously, it’s bigger than my whole face and-and-”

Uh oh, there she goes again.

“I wanna suck on it…” She seized it, gave it a few jerks before placing the tip into her mouth; she then drew back. “But I don’t know if it’ll fit…do you think it will?”

“Stop it, Stop playing Bra…”

“I’m serious Goku…”

“No, no you’re not.”

She shook her head cutely. “Ah-Huh. I mean look at _this!_ ” She tightened her embrace, giggling when her hand wouldn’t fully wrap around his dick. “My small hand can’t reach the other side!”

He grunted

She flinched back in false fear. “Y-yes?” she asked timidly

“Please…”

She broke into a grin. “Please what?”

“Don’t make me say it.”

“Pleassse whaaaat??” She sang.

Goku sighed. “Suck it...”

Bra shrugged. “Eh close enough.”

Observing her lips kissing his tip, she gave him a wink and engulfed his cock entirely, making him moan in delight. Pulling it out with a loud wet pop, she deep throated him again, making him grip the sheets tightly, his eyes squeezed shut as he felt her whole face pressed against his pelvis. Releasing it with another pop to gather precious air, Bra continued to work his cock from the base and up, however, Goku soon realized that she had started to go slow.

Like verrry slowwww.

So slow, that he felt like he was going to lose his mind!

Looking up, Bra was surprised to see her Saiyan giving her a death glare, a glare that demanded, commanded her to go faster. However, instead of going faster, she went even _slower_ and Kami if looks could kill…

She wanted to laugh but never got the chance as, without warning, Goku grabbed a clump of her tresses and proceeded to thrust his cock in her mouth faster.

Faster

And faster

And faster and before she knew it, she was being skull-fucked like no tomorrow.

**WHAPWHAPWHAPWAHPWHAP**

Saliva and pre-cum had completely drenched his dick as Bra's blue eyes squeezed shut and because she didn’t want her Saiyan to have his way with her, she _forced_ herself to power up, again transforming without realizing it briefly, putting a stop to his manhandling. She removed the huge cock from her mouth, a long string of drool trailing from her lips and down his dick as she breathed harshly.

“I am going to make you nut hard.” She declared as she took ahold of his cock again and began sucking again, stroking the base with one hand while fondling his balls with the other.

**Slurp**

**Slurp**

**Slurp**

The messy blowjob was incredible, everything about his Soulmate was incredible and that dirty look she was giving him was oh so, _Kami so bad_.

Her blue eyes shined with mirth when she started to deep throat, though this time without his assistance. He knew she wanted control and he’d be damn if he didn’t give it to her this time. Feeling his dick pulsate and his balls tightening, the green-blue haired minx pulled him out and cupped his nuts, bouncing them as she grappled his cock and applied pressure lightly on the base with her thumb.

That did it.

The cum boiling in his nuts burst from his dick, coming out in long thick strings that landed on the bedsheets, scattered pillows, and even Bra herself. It didn’t even matter to her that some of his spunk had soiled her tousled green-blue hair because she was horny as fuck!

And apparently Goku still was too because, within a blink of an eye, she found herself laying down on her side with one leg raised up, his once more stone-hard cock deep inside her and moving at breakneck speed. When she craned her head to the right their eyes met, each thrust he gave making her half-lidded blue orbs become more clouded with lust. Both of their jaws dropped, Bra now meeting each of his thrust as their breathing escalated with every moment that passed.

Using one arm, she snaked it around his neck and cupped the back of his head, reeling him in into a powerful bruising kiss that excited the both of them further. Then, just as they were about to explode, Goku having felt his cock jerk while Bra felt her pussy twitch, Goku pulled out.

“The fuck?! I was so close-hey!”

Pushing her down, Goku growled as he grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders. Leaning forward until she was pretty much sandwiched, the full Saiyan proceeded to plow into her hard and fast, their pleasure resuming from where it had been left off; this positon felt good Bra had thought, no amazing. The stretch from this kinda awkward position provided him a better angle for some, something that she _felt_ was so close yet still out of reach. If only he could slide it so it could-

“Hello!”

She erupted, seeing wonderful stars that looked like happy dancing little Gokus with halos on their heads. She cried out in ecstasy, having never felt the amount of pleasure she was feeling now. She whined, moaned, and groaned, seemingly losing grip of reality as he continued to fuck her brains out. He moved back a bit, pressed both her legs together, and moved them diagonally to the right before plowing into her again.

“Oh fuck! Shit! Kami oh fuck!”

“I think-I t-hink I’m gonna have to w-wash your mouth out with soap tonight…”

“I’d-I’d love to see you-you try you hung bastard!”

Realizing a Kiai by planting her hands on his chest, she was able to push her Saiyan off of her. Stunned and now with his back against the bed, Bra leaped and sat on his cock, sliding up and down on his thick rod in a rapid pace.

Then he came.

She followed after.

And then they were both cuddled up together, wearing dreamy smiles as they slept like babies.


End file.
